Destiny
by magicalme32
Summary: Summary: Everyone has their own idea of what happened on the day that James and Lily died, when Voldemort lost power. Well, this is my idea. Enjoy.--One chapter story.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of J. K. Rowling's characters.

_**A Day of Destiny**_

**Peter Pettigrew** clutched his shaking hands as he made his way to the Dark Lord. 'M...m...my... L...Lord,' he stuttered, not daring to look up into the red eyes above him.

'He said he had information,' Lucius Malfoy said, 'My Lord,' he bowed slightly.

'Speak,' came the unmistakable voice of the Dark Lord.

'Uh... I...I...' Peter heard Malfoy shake his head impatiently. 'I know where to find the Potter's.'

The slight whispering of the other Death Eaters in the room stopped as the blank masks looked towards Pettigrew.

'Continue,' said the Dark Lord, his voice an excited hiss.

'He, he made me the Secret Keeper. His house is at 24 Owl Lane, Godric's Burrow,' Peter rambled off.

Volume was back in the room, on medium, that is.

'Why,' said the Dark Lord, 'didn't you tell me earlier?'

'I...I...' said Peter looking around the room, 'they knew someone close to James was a spy. If...if... I told your greatness straight away, they would have known the spy to be me.'

'Very well,' said the Dark Lord, his mood not changed, 'Go, Pettigrew. You have done well for your master, you shall be greatly rewarded.'

Lucius Malfoy took him away, Peter knew he would be scowling under his mask. Peter smiled and thought to himself, I am favored, but most importantly, I am SAFE.

**Lord Voldemort** walked in the streets at midnight.

It was time.

If the Prophecy was true, then it was time.

Time to make my destiny.

Robes billowing past me, I made my way to the Potter's residence. Where they hid from my greatness, my power, from Lord Voldemort, the most feared wizard of all!

Confident, I blasted open the door.

**Remus John Lupin** sat back, twirling his wand in his fingers. He was back at Hogwarts with Dumbledore, talking about information about the Order.

'So, we're down two men, again,' Remus said.

'Yes, yes,' said Dumbledore, quietly, 'have you heard anything new?'

'No, no, that's all,' said Remus just as quietly.

'I see,' said Dumbledore.

'Professor,' said Remus suddenly, looking up at his old headmaster.

'Remus, I am no longer your Professor. Call me as you wish.'

'Ya,' said Remus, scratching his overly long hair which came with being a werewolf, 'You see, Dumbledore,' he paused, then put his face in his hands, 'I miss them,' he burst out suddenly.

There was no need to say who 'them' was. 'James and Lily are hidden somewhere,' Remus continued, 'I haven't heard a word out of them for months. Peter's in hiding. And Sirius... Sirius... won't even talk to me.'

He looked up at Dumbledore again. 'Why did all of this have to happen? Why couldn't it all be just like the old times? When Lily would shout at James, and Sirius would date six girls at a time, and Peter would crazily,' Remus looked up to stop the tears from flowing, 'watch every Gryffindor Quidditch Practice.'

'Things change, Remus,' Dumbledore said, 'things change.'

Suddenly, Remus heard a loud beeping noise. Dumbledore stood up quickly and walked over to his desk. He picked up a large stone, that looked normal enough except for the fact that it was blinking red light and beeping violently.

'He's found them,' said Dumbledore, his eyes wide. 'Harry isn't safe, it's Voldemort.'

Harry? Remus though, then realized the face that was happening at that moment. Voldemort had found James and Lily.

And there was nothing he could do about it.

**James Potter **heard Voldemort call, 'Potter's.' He hated that shrill voice. Suddenly, there was commotion in the kitchen where he, Lily, and Harry were sitting. Lily gasped and dropped her coffee mug to the floor, and James's deep voice called, 'Run Lily, it's him! Take Harry and go!'

I'm an auror, James thought, I can do this. Voldemort apparated into the room and turned to face him.

'Give me the boy,' he ordered, white mask looking towards James.

'You can't have him, now while I'm alive!' James shouted, with courage he barely felt and a face held the perfect mask of bravery.

James looked into the white, faceless mask and felt that Voldemort's lips were curving into a smirk underneath.

'Such brave words, James Potter,' he said smoothly, 'Too bad, they're your last,' he said.

And they were.

**Lily Evans**, panting, made her way out of the room. Clutching Harry to her chest, she raced up the stairs. As she opened her bedroom door, a blinding green light made her stop. Her throat tightening, Lily thought of one person, one word,

'James.'

**Sirius Black** was back at the Black Mansion. He had locked himself up in his room as to not be disturbed by his eccentric family. He had barely talked to anyone for months. So far, the only few humans he talked to was Peter and Dumbledore.

Remus, no, Sirius thought, don't think about him. He could be just like your family. A dark lord worshipper.

Sirius sighed heavily and got up. He had to get away from this house, these thoughts. He decided to go check on Peter, again.

Looking both ways first, Sirius exited his room into the corridor. He made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen. He went out threw the back door and bumped into a small figure.

'Sorry, sirs's,' said Kreacher, the demented house elf, in Sirius's opinion.

Without answering, Sirius got out his motor bike from a shed in the garden. He blasted it into gear and flew off over England; Sirius remembered how it was to watch James fly in games.

Sighing, Sirius landed at Peter's familiar hide out. He knocked on the demented boulder in the mountain where Peter was hiding. A bit impatient, he knocked again. But, no one answered.

This is weird, Sirius thought. 'Wormtail, Wormtail, it's me,' he called quietly.

Nothing...

Finding nothing left for him to do, Sirius looked around then took out his wand. 'Bourbosa,' he cried, as the stone which looked like a door blasted apart.

He entered carefully; everything was in place, nothing was disturbed; everything was perfectly normal, except for one thing.

WHERE WAS PETER?!?!

Breathing heavily, Sirius looked around every corner of the cave. They took him, he thought, they have him. But, Sirius looked at the ground, the undisturbed ground, and thought again.

It isn't Remus.

Peter is the traitor.

And James is in trouble.

**Harry Potter** felt someone holding him very tightly. She had a familiar scent, she was his mother. But, something wasn't familiar.

'Give me the boy!' said a voice, that was so awful, so out of place in his warm house.

His mother was panting; she shut the door behind her. It was mother and father's room, he realized.

With yellow light, the door blasted open, and that horrible voice was heard again. 'Stand aside girl!'

'No! Not Harry!' That's me, he thought, as his mother continued, 'Take me instead!'

A green light and high laughter met Harry's ears. Suddenly, he was thrown out of his mother's grasp onto the bed. He felt a warm tingling throughout him, as he heard his mother hit the floor.

Harry Potter looked up into a hooded face. It silently looked back at him. He saw something be pointed at him.

And that voice again, he disliked it. 'Goodbye, Harry Potter. My destiny is complete.'

There was green light, a loud shriek, and terrible, terrible pain in his forehead.

Then...

All...

Was...

Black...

**Severus Snape** saw the Dark Lord leave to go to the Potter's residence. He could feel himself inwardly grinning, Potter would finally get what he deserved, he thought ecstatically.

Turning his back on the other Death Eaters, Snape started to leave as well. As much as he wanted this to happen, he couldn't have it. He owed Dumbledore that. He owed Dumbledore so much.

Suddenly, someone put their hand on his shoulder. Snape turned around to look at a white mask. He knew who it was though; he could see the bit of blonde hair coming out of the side of the mask.

'Following him, are you?' Lucius Malfoy drawled out.

'Just hoping to hear Potter's last cry,' said Snape sincerely.

Lucius sneered, 'Still going on with that childish fight?' he asked.

'It's not a childish fight,' Snape defended himself. It probably was childish to Lucius though, since he was a year older than him at school.

'Yes, yes,' Lucius said, 'Believe what you like,' he turned away, as though he was bored with talking to him.

Snape left angrily and apparated onto Owl's Lane. He stood in the shadow of a tree and looked up at the Potter's house. It was good he was standing next to a tree, since once he looked as the house, he quickly grabbed it for support.

'Merlin,' he thought, looking at the smoking ruins of a house. 'They really put up a fight.' He waited a minute to make sure there was no one there left then walked up to the ruins.

Suddenly, he heard a cry. A small sob that could come from no one but a baby. He walked over to the sound and saw the baby on the ground. He kneeled beside it and looked at it closely.

It had Evan's eyes, he thought. And Potter's unruly black hair, poor dope. Just as he was about to get up, something caught his eye. Snape pushed away the hair on the child's forehead. On his forehead was a scar. A scar shaped like a bolt of lightening.

Snape stood up, he had wasted enough time. Dumbledore needs to know, he thought and apparated to the one and only Hogwarts.

He ran across the grounds towards the entrance of the castle. Dumbledore, he thought, I must find Dumbledore. Moment by moment, the information was sinking in. Potter and Evans were dead, there son... Harry had lived. He survived. He was the boy who lived.

The Dark Lord would never kill two Potter's, destroy the house, and leave the boy with a scar. He hadn't succeeded. Maybe it was because... he couldn't succeed.

Just then, Snape knocked into someone. Shaking his head, he looked up into the face of Lupin. Beside him was Dumbledore.

Thank god, Snape thought, 'Dumbledore,' he said, 'Potter and Evans are dead. The boy lived,' he said shortly.

'James is... Lily is...,' Remus was breathing heavily, 'There dead.'

Snape looked at Remus strangely. Didn't I just say that, he thought. And I thought he was the smart one.

'We have to get Harry,' said Dumbledore, but something was different in his voice. It seemed as though his throat was tightened. 'Hagrid can get him.'

'No, I had to be there for him,' Remus said, 'We swore... to be there for each other,' Remus looked desperate and his eyes were getting glossy.

'Ahh, you swore,' said Snape evilly. Seriously, there was no other word for it.

Remus looked like he was going to choke Snape. The look in his eyes was so murderous that Snape was actually frightened.

'The ruins of the house are at 24 Owl's Lane, Godric's Burrow,' said Snape quickly. Getting no reaction from both dazed men, Snape said, 'So, I'll just be going now.'

He quickly left and walked back onto the darkened grounds. He knew the green eyes and black unruly hair of the child would never leave him.

What he didn't know, was that child would make his destiny.

**Rubius Hagrid** was sitting in his cabin with his pet dog, Fluffy, when someone knocked loudly on the door.

'I'm comin'. One sec,' he said and opened the door.

Dumbledore was standing in the door way, but from the lack of twinkle in his eyes, Hagrid could tell something was wrong.

'Hagrid,' Dumbledore said quickly, and it was then that he noticed that a panting Remus was behind him. 'Voldemort found the Potter's. You must get Harry. Bring him to me, I will be waiting at 4 Privet Drive. You must get him, make sure he's

safe.'

'But,' Hagrid said, 'How will I get there, James had a secret keeper,' Hagrid spoke urgently and in concern for those he had seen as students.

'There is no longer a secret to keep safe. What's left of the house is on 24 Owl's Lane, Godric's Burrow.'

Remus said, 'I want to...'

'You can't go Remus,' Dumbledore's voice was final. 'Now, we can't waste anymore time, Hagrid, here is a Portkey.' Dumbledore threw a Lemon Drop to Hagrid.

The last words Hagrid heard was, 'Bring back Harry.'

Suddenly, he was standing alone on a dark street with a Lemon Drop in his hand. Slipping it into one of his many pockets, Hagrid quickly walked down the street. He knew where he was going, towards the smoking house, no longer invisible, on the corner.

Hagrid started to run. What happened? Where were everyone, where was Harry? Then he heard a cry and picked up Harry from on the ground. The little boy just barely fit into his hands.

Suddenly the sound of a motor bike met Hagrid's ears. He turned around to meet a large motor bike suddenly landing on the ground. Sirius jumped out and looked around in despair.

'Sirius,' Hagrid said, looking at the distraught young man.

'James,' he cried. He looked up at Hagrid crazily, 'We swore! We swore to be there for each other! NO,' he sobbed, 'MATTER WHAT!!!'

'We're all sorry,' said Hagrid, tears running down his cheeks. 'At least little Harry's alive.'

'Harry? Harry's alive? But, how?' Sirius reached out to hold his godson, but Hagrid pulled Harry close to his chest. 'Just let me hold him. I'm his godfather, the only person he's got left.'

'No,' said Hagrid, remembering what Dumbledore told him, 'I have to take him to Dumbledore, special orders.'

Sirius looked up at Hagrid, 'I can take him. I'm his godfather, in the wedding James said...'

'Dumbledore gave me special orders,' Hagrid repeated just as stiffly, 'I must bring Harry to him.'

**Minerva McGonagall** sat rigidly on the brick wall of 4 Privet Drive. Albus Dumbledore had told her to meet him here tonight.

But, for once in her life, she doubted him. Is this where Albus wanted to meet me, she thought for the fifth time. What do these people have to do with James and Lily's son? No, he's no longer just there son. He's Harry Potter, a famous boy, the boy who lived. Every child in the world, our world, the magical world will know his name. Know what he is famous for before he can even walk and talk.

So, what did these people have to do with Harry Potter?

Minerva stretched on the brick wall, and sat up. The Dursley's were probably asleep. She had watched them all day, it was amazing how muggles survived.

Soon, a light went out. Then another and another. And then all that was left was a tall, old man with a very long beard. Albus Dumbledore.

She waited, a cat nearly invisible in the dark, but Albus knew it was her. 'Minerva,' he said.

'How did you know it was me?' she said after she had transformed.

'No cat ever sits that stiffly,' he said, matter-of-factly.

Hagrid arrived. Albus placed little Harry Potter on the Dursley's doorstep. Hagrid cried and left on Sirius's motorbike. Albus apparated to another party.

Minerva walked down the brightly lit street.

Tonight, she thought, I know my destiny. I must take care of this boy, watch every step of his growth

and hope,

just hope

that he can do the impossible.

Authors Note:

I hope that you liked the story. As you can see, I based it on destiny. Please, please review. I'm openly begging you.


End file.
